Um Presente Para Bichento
by Sra. Black
Summary: Continuação de Reflexões com Bichento. Um ano depois, em agradecimento por ter unido os dois, Rony e Hermione resolvem arranjar uma namorada para o nosso querido Bichento... Em Hiatus.


**Um Presente Para Bichento**

* * *

Continuação de Reflexões com Bichento. Um ano depois, em agradecimento por ter unido os dois, Rony e Hermione resolvem arranjar uma namorada para o nosso querido Bichento...Fic betada por Dri Lioncourt

* * *

Capítulo 1: O segredo descoberto

Ai, ai... Mais umano já passou, e cá estou, com infelizmente, dois quilos e meio a mais. Foi isso que deu sair da dieta. Eu e minha dona voltamos para casa da ameba ruiva. Agora, que eu os juntei, ficam mais grudados que chiclete em cabelo de mulheres histéricas. Minha dona me esqueceu. (N/B: Deprimi... i.i). Nunca esperei isso dela. Mas, ela não está se agarrando o tempo todo com ele. Por sorte.(N/B: Tenho estômago muito fraco para agüentar vê-los se agarrando...) Estou entrando na cozinha, e minha dona está ali, com a ameba. Tudo bem, vou fazer aquela ameba sentir ciúmes de mim com a minha dona...Sim, eu pulei para os braços macios e quentinhos da minha dona, enquanto ela falava sobre algo com o ruivo. Para não me deixar cair, ela se virou e me aconchegou, passando a mão direita no meu pêlo. Ela adora alisar meus pêlos, e tenho que admitir, é algo relaxante. O ruivo, aborrecido por minha dona ter me amparado, cruzou os braços emburrado.

-Humpf, você dá mais atenção a esse gato do que a nossa conversa. - ele disse, com um tom de voz irritado. Miei de um jeito longo e baixo, o que para os humanos deve ter significado algo como "Eu não tenho culpa de ser mais atrativo do que você, ameba ruiva". Acho que ele não entendeu. Minha dona sempre fala que ele é um cabeça dura, e eu concordo plenamente com ela. Mas pelo menos todos os irmãos dele me amam, e a mãe dele sempre me dá um leitinho morninho tão gostoso... (N/B: Já estou com fome só de lembrar.).

-Mas Rony, você sabe que nós estávamos conversando sobre arranj-

-SHHHH!- ele disse, como uma gralha, colocando o indicador nos lábios. - Ele, - e apontou para mim. - é mais esperto que a maioria dos gatos. Ele saca disso. E ele não pode saber _daquilo_.

-Concordo. Mas... - e estranhamente minha dona me analisou. Isso está me dando medo. Da última vez que a Mione me olhou assim, ela descobriu que eu saí da dieta. E ela brigou comigo. (N/A: Eu sei que é estranho alguém brigar com o próprio gato, mas, meus caros leitores têm que entender, nós estamos não estamos falando sobre um gato comum. Estamos falando sobre o Bichento.). Mas eu me recuperei. O que aquele ruivo quis dizer com "ele não pode saber _daquilo_"?Realmente, me senti lisonjeado com o "ele é mais esperto que a maioria dos gatos". O que eles estão escondendo de mim? Vou descobrir. Vou realizar o meu ataque infalível. Olhei para minha dona, que ainda alisava o meu pêlo. Normalmente, não costumo fazer isso, mas essa é uma exceção. Um segredo está no ar. E eu preciso desvendá-lo (N/A: Bichento tá parecendo Sherlock Holmes!). Uni minhas patas dianteiras, baixei minha cabeça e miei baixinho. E minha expressão facial era de... Não acredito que miei isso, mas era de "gatinho do Shrek" (N/A: - tendo crise de risos, nem consegue digitar nada -). (N/B: Traidora! Você prometeu que não riria nessa parte!) (N/A: - ainda rindo de doer às costelas -).

- AH!Quem é o gatinho mais fofinho do mundo? - minha dona perguntava, acariciando meu focinho e me balançando. - Quem é?

-Miau! - eu miei em resposta, o que os humanos considerariam algo equivalente a: "Sim".

Ela me apertou contra o corpo e minha expressão de "gatinho do Shrek" foi para onde Merlin perdeu as botas. HU! Estou sendo sufocado! Cof, cof!...Ah! Ela me soltou! Sorte. Para impressioná-la, deixei a segunda parte do plano. Os "olhinhos brilhantes".

- AH! Bichentinho! Você é um fofo! Você não acha Rony? - ela perguntou, enquanto me abraçava, por sorte, não me sufocando.

Mas a expressão no rosto do ruivo não parecia concordar com o fato de minha dona me achar "fofo". Ele parecia mais ter levado um choque. Demorou um bocado de tempo para ele parar de me olhar com aquela cara de peixe morto dele.

- Nunca mais faça isso na minha frente. - disse ele, apontando pra mim. Faz-me rir, ameba! Está é cheio de inveja de mim, isso sim. (N/B: Dizem que inveja mata...).

Bufei para ele. E ele me encarou, emburrado.

-Rony! O Bichento não fez nada, ele só queria me fazer um agrado.

-Mione, você é a garota mais genial que eu conheço. - ele falou. Que golpe baixo, ele sabe que eu não posso revidar! Minha dona ficou, no mínimo, da cor dos cabelos do ruivo. E este, com as orelhas extremamente rubras. Por acaso eles pensam que eu sou um candelabro?(N/A: Só sendo um candelabro para sustentar essa vela...). - Mas você na entende de uma coisa.

- O que?

- Mentalidade felina. - ele disse, como se esperasse uma surpresa da parte dela.

- E _você_ entende disso? Tem certeza de que estamos falando do mesmo Ronald Weasley? - ela murmurou, meio rindo, meio sorrindo. Definitivamente, eu amo minha dona. (N/B: É isso aí Mione! Põe a ameba no chinelo!).

- Não duvide das minhas faculdades mentais! - A ameba falou, zangada. Pelos pêlos do gato de Merlin, que garoto estressado... - Posso não ser nenhum gênio, mas também sei me arranjar. Esse felino aí é mais inteligente do que você pensa. Por isso que ele combina com a dona dele... - e dizendo isso, sorriu discretamente. E, como de praxe, minha dona corou.

- Rony, você não pode me fazer corar tanto...

- Por que não?Você fica ainda mais lindinha quando fica corada. - ele disse, passando um dos braços sob os ombros dela, abraçando-a. Ela enterrou o rosto de maças avermelhadas no pescoço do ruivo. Eu acharia esta uma demonstração bela e cheia de ternura de um casal de pombinhos que se gostam muito, a menos por três fatos. O primeiro: a garota é a _minha_ dona. O segundo: quem está abraçando ela é a _ameba_. O terceiro: _Eu _estou entre eles. Conclusão: eu _devo _ter sido um candelabro na outra encarnação. Merlin me ajude! Por que ninguém aparece para me ajudar? Apareça, qualquer um! Qualquer um... HEI! Tem alguém vindo para a cozinha! AH! Estou salvo! Mas quem...

- E aí nós podemos aumentar a produção de Febricolate e... - começou um dos irmãos do ruivo. Ele estava acompanhado de outro idêntico a ele. Eram os gêmeos. Ufa... - Olha Fred! Nosso irmãozinho, hein? Que pouca vergonha é essa com a nossa querida hóspede, Ronald! Não foi isso que nossa mãe lhe ensinou!

Imediatamente, o casal se separou. Já a minha dona notou que eu continuava no seu colo. Ela me ajeitou novamente em seus braços, se levantou da cadeira e disse ainda corada e com a cabeça baixa, por ter sido "pega na boca da botija":

- Não se esqueça de falar para eles sobre aquele assunto.

Depois, girou os calcanhares e subiu em direção do quarto de Gina. Era isso! O ruivo vai contar aos irmãos sobre o assunto sigiloso! Eu tenho que descobrir do que se trata! Pulei dos braços da minha querida dona, que pareceu paralisada com a minha ação. Escorreguei pelo corrimão da escada do lar dos ruivos (Toca) e pulei mais uma vez, amortecendo minha queda no tapete da sala de estar. Corri o mais rápido que puder agüentar, ou acha que correr com dois quilos e meio a mais é moleza? Corri um pouco mais, e encostei meu ouvido na porta, a tempo de ouvir a voz de um dos gêmeos, pois sou incapaz de reconhecer qual é qual.

- Então, vocês querem arranjar uma namorada para o gato da Mione?

Ouvi, arfando. Arfando, eu emudeci. Recuso-me a acreditar no que ouvi. Afinal, eu não preciso de uma fêmea... Preciso?

* * *

N/A: Hi, leitoras e leitores!Sim, _ladys firts!_Nova fic!Estou com provas, e estou estudando, por isso, ficou um pouco difícil para atualizar o sistema. Essa vai ser uma long fic, com mais de cinco capítulos, então, preparem-se!E deixem reviews, sejam eles para dar sugestões, para criticar algo que não gostaram, para incentivar, ou para o que acharem melhor. Obrigada por lerem!E comentem!n.n


End file.
